


【OPM】喂食（拆/一发完）

by Machiya



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 擎威 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 所有人都忘了霸天虎，现在威震天只是汽车人领袖的一只家养宠物。
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【OPM】喂食（拆/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> #道具注意（指假管）  
> #草，真不知道该怎么提醒避雷  
> #总之慎入

威震天的内置闹钟告诉他这个时候擎天柱应该要来了。

领袖会带他去洗个油浴，好好吃一顿。然后再来一场黏黏糊糊的对接，直到次级油箱被射的满满的，才把他丢回这间屋子里。告诉他下次会来看他的时间。

对方心情好的时候甚至会带他去外面，威震天像所有家养宠物一样，渴望被饲主牵出去，渴望阳光、空气，渴望一个不一样的世界。

在众人拥护擎天柱坐上统治者的位置上时，他们的记忆存储器里面便不会再有“威震天”这一号人物。哪怕在大街上迎面碰上以前的手下，对方也只会用下流的目光打量他小腹上的领袖标记。昔日令人闻风丧胆的破坏大地成了领袖的泄欲宠物。这得感谢救护车和电脑怪杰，以及其他医疗单位。这可是项大工程。

但威震天没有时间再感慨过往了。

今天有点不同寻常。

整点已过三分钟。

而领袖仍未到来。

油箱开始生理性地咕噜噜叫，以前领袖可从没让他饿肚子过，他开始烦躁、不满，却在门开的那一瞬安静了下来。

“看来你有乖乖的，嗯？”

领袖抚上他的头雕时，威震天急不可耐地用面甲摩挲那只宽厚有力的手，在一个浅尝辄止的轻吻中偷偷打开了换气扇。

哪怕在领袖离开他时，威震天也是努力伸出舌尖舔了舔对方的上唇，渴求更多。擎天柱看上去有些意外，但换气扇的轰鸣声告诉威震天他同样兴奋。

只是晚到三分钟而已。

两人心知肚明。

擎天柱可以说是温柔地解开了他的镣铐。这根本困不住威震天，但在视觉效果上比抑制芯片更令人满意。起初他还担心威震天会挣脱掉它，然后得花好一番功夫才能再把威震天抓回来。但事实上对方温顺得惊人。或许霸天虎的不复存在真正打击到了他。因为现在他们都叫汽车人了，没有人记得霸天虎，甚至幼生体的历史课本上霸天虎也会被涂抹成一个不知名的外星种族。没有人还会记得威震天——另一名领袖威震天。

除了擎天柱。

尽管对方想在什么时候拆他就能在什么时候用管子撑开他的接口，但从来不会真的用霸天虎开下等玩笑。擎天柱仍是尊重他的老对手的。

被记得，被认可，被尊重，这就是为什么威震天最终承认了擎天柱的胜利。并非是他向领袖臣服，而是领袖征服了他。

卡隆角斗士精神让他心甘情愿被比自己更强的人占有。

他任由擎天柱牵他到屋外，机体开始自动分泌少量润滑液，为接下来的游戏做好了准备。

好像今天领袖想玩点别的。

威震天瞅了瞅地板上的一根假管，它足够长，足够粗壮——哪怕它现在还只是软趴趴的。威震天能猜到一点游戏内容了。以前领袖在他身上试过一些需要充能的新型假管，不过这个或许在玩法上会有点不一样。

领袖开口了：“今天需要你自己去摄食。”

威震天瞪大了光镜，努力把食物和假管联系起来。

“你是说……这根假管？”

擎天柱拍了拍威震天的臀甲：“我把润滑液换成了高浓度能量液。你只需要好好取悦它——无论是用舔的还是用接口——你就能可以得到这一餐。”

威震天走到假管旁边，犹豫了一下，然后伏下身来，将上半身压在自己的双膝上，双手握住软软的假管，伸出舌头将顶部纳入口中。

擎天柱为这一幕差点捏碎了充电椅的一条腿，他在一旁观看，有些无法确认自己的自制力是否能够撑到最后。

假管上逐渐亮起的光带和信号灯告诉威震天它正稍有起色，于是他（在擎天柱看来）充满爱意地吮吸头部，尽管那儿只有他自己的电解液，但仍在努力压榨出一点点高浓度能量液来。

这让一旁的领袖几乎嫉妒得抓狂。或许威震天真的只是把它当做甜甜的能量棒来舔，但这根能量棒就不该长得像根管子。

当假管把第一股高浓度能量液射到威震天的面甲上时，他先是一愣，用手指沾着舔了舔后，整个光镜都亮了起来。他真的太饿了，而这远远不够。于是他开始更加热情地吮吸甲管，舌尖卷过每一滴高浓度能量液，因满足而发出含糊不清的咕哝声。

擎天柱开始后悔把略带苦味的润滑液换成甜甜的能量液了。他懊悔不已，今天恐怕是很难让对方舔他令油箱翻滚的输出管了。

“顺带一提，这些高浓度能量液都可以转化成次级能量液。”威震天听见领袖异常低沉的声音从一旁传来。

威震天抬头对上那双泛着幽幽蓝光、俯视着他的光镜，在赤裸裸的欲望中兴奋得直发抖。

他挪了挪膝盖，正对着领袖，在直挺挺地立在空气中的假管上方打开了后挡板。润滑油浇下来的时候连假管都颤了一下。擎天柱无法控制地回想起威震天以前是如何跨坐在他身上。

威震天用接口轻轻蹭着假管顶部，微微眯起光镜，眼神迷离。

“所以……嗯……你想让我骑它？”

他再也坐不住了。

擎天柱起身径直走到他面前，打开了前挡板。

当真正的输出管弹跳出来拍打到他的面甲时，威震天因极度的羞耻感而宕机了片刻，在不知不觉中也解锁了自己的前挡板，一直到擎天柱的管子不满地蹭了蹭他的嘴角时，威震天才反应过来。他扶着假管一点点坐了下去，本想用来抚慰自己的手现在只好环住领袖的管子。

擎天柱在被温热的口腔包覆住时发出了长长的呻吟声。他按住威震天的头雕，让他含得更深入些。威震天将一声惊呼带着电解液咽了下去，腰一软，接口被假管完全撑开，几乎要顶入他的次级油箱的假管没等他发出更多的小声悲鸣便开始了令人疯狂的伸缩抽插。

“唔嗯！”威震天奋力挣扎吐出了领袖的管子，大叫，“你没告诉过我它会自己动！唔唔……”

领袖不容抗拒地将输出管重新塞进了威震天嘴里，让他一下子就安静了许多。几乎要涌出清洗液的红色光镜痛苦地看着他，接口被假管肆意侵犯，擎天柱能看到他腹部装甲被顶出一的小凸起，威震天无助颤抖的机体这让擎天柱的管子彻底充能完毕。擎天柱抓住对方又狠狠顶弄了几下，将滚烫的对接液尽数射入口中。

“好好咽下去。”

擎天柱捏着威震天的下巴，把溢出来的对接液液抹了回去。

“还不够……”

擎天柱以为自己听错了，但威震天确实在努力撑起身子离开假管。擎天柱抱着他大只的家养宠物帮助他重新站起来，他瞥了一眼假管，发现它已经完全被榨干，只能有气无力地趴在地板上了。

不过威震天好像并不是想站起来。他借着体型优势把领袖拉了下来，让他待在自己身上，双腿分开缠上对方的腰间，接口热情地摩擦输出管，用高浓度能量液和润滑油把两人的对接阵列弄得一塌糊涂。

擎天柱低吼一声捅入了他的接口。

威震天尖叫着弓起背部，脸上展露出一种迷人的、诱人深入的笑容。他在领袖身下因为被彻底占有而快乐无比。他的手抚过擎天柱的肩甲，到手臂上的门板，在胸前的透明玻璃上流连忘返。这副机体的美好令他欲罢不能。领袖因为他的挑逗而乱了节奏，攻势更为野蛮。但威震天喜欢这样。事实上是，无论擎天柱怎么干他，他都能舒服地叫出声。而擎天柱也喜欢他的声音。擎天柱以前经常说他的声音和他的思想就像催情剂。

“不然我也不会被你的演讲骗过那么多次……你还听得见吗威震天？”

显然对方已经完全不在听了。

有的时候擎天柱会独自反思他自己的所作所为。

威震天应该和霸天虎一起死在战场上而不是在这当他的泄欲宠物。

因为一己之私，擎天柱从把威震天抓来的那一天起，就在一点点地毁了他。

但他又很矛盾。所以会在威震天忘了霸天虎的时候提醒他。

如果那段过往没有一个塞伯坦人愿意回忆起来，至少他们两个人还不能忘。

现在他们是彼此罪行累累的唯一证人。

擎天柱骗了整个塞伯坦。

擎天柱会让所有人失望的。

他的双手不比威震天干净。

只有沉溺于欲望之中时，他的负罪感才会减轻一点。

他把一切情绪发泄在威震天身上。

……难道威震天这样敏锐的人不会察觉到吗？

“忘了你的使命感吧……”

擎天柱惊愕地看着他，而威震天只是回以一笑。

“你现在应该专心干我。”威震天踢了踢他，“你是管子软了吗？你这性无能的……啊啊！”

擎天柱没有给他说完话的机会。

他和威震天的机体纠缠在一起，忘却了一切。

END


End file.
